Camp
by under.that.sun
Summary: Summer camp, we all know what that means, a lot of games, new people and new faces. And as everyone is playing a game, some stuff hapens between a certain two raven haired guys... LawLu, yaoi, AU, one shot.


**A.N. Another gifted story! This time it's for jam klaoo, who made me happy with many nice words...**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, one shot.**

**Disclaimer: *moves her head along rap's rhythm* I do not own One Piece…**

_Camp_

"Okay now everybody! Choose yourself a partner you will be teaming up with!"

I sighed; this course is so bothersome... I felt something tug my hoodie and looked down, a pair of incredibly brow eyes met mine. I felt my insides froze, I could feel how my heartbeat became slower and silence started shriek in my ears; can there be something cuter than this? "Can you be my partner?" I didn't even notice how my head tilted. "Great! My name is Monkey D Luffy."

"Trafalgar Law."

The boy grinned. "I will tell the teacher that we teamed up, okay?"

He ran off into the direction of the teacher and I felt my heartbeat go to normal; holly crap, that guy is simply too cute, those big brown eyes and a scar under the left one. His bed hair and that cute little smile he had when he asked me to be his partner... I looked around and noticed that there was quite a lot of eyes following the little creature of adorableness, both female and male. I felt jealousy build up; I don't know why he chose me to be his partner, but I'll make him mine...

Luffy-ya ran back to me. "She wrote it down and gave me this leaflet! She said it's the instructions!"

I took the leaflet and read through instructions. Step 1: Find yourself a partner. Step 2: Take a map from biology cabinet and collect the hidden items. Step 3: Information about step 3 will be given along with the last item.

Well this is very informative... "First we need to find biology cabinet..."

Luffy-ya grinned. "Great! Let's go, I know where it is!"

My companion started walking and I followed. "You do?"

He looked at me with those eyes again. "Yep, I used to change schools every year 'cause I caused a lot of problems, this school is in the list of those that I happened to attend." I nodded; caused a lot of trouble? How? "Though there're several biology classes here, but they all are near each other, so it's no big difference, right?"

"Yea, none at all."

We soon reached the wanted classes, they were in the of the corridor, it was three almost identical door, the first room we checked was empty. The second one had a big board which said 'here' and had an arrow pointing down, there, on a table, laid envelopes, we took one and opened. There was a map and a small piece of some picture. I showed the map to Luffy.

"You know where this room is?"

Luffy-ya looked through the map. "Well it seems like I know it... I'm not sure..."

We walked out of the cabinet. "Let's check it out anyway, in worst case scenario we will got the map in every floor and try to match maps."

We successfully got to the second and third rooms without getting lost even once. And I'm going to break down soon, I just know that if I see him bending down one more time 'cause something slipped from his hands. Or him looking up to me with his lips slightly puffed like waiting for a kiss, I know I won't be able to control myself and molest him... We reached the fourth class and took the envelope from there, the picture we had was almost done and we only needed to visit one more class, it happened that the last class was the furthest from where we were, so we had to walk through all school to it.

Suddenly we heard voices of two people arguing, for some reason Luffy-ya gripped my hoodie and shoved my into a narrow niche his body was pressed into mine without any space in between, I could feel every segment of his body and his chest would touch mine as he breathed out. We had our heads turned at the corridor, we could hear their argument. "You stupid moss head! You got us lost! We only managed to get two of them!"

"Oh shut up curly brow, you wasn't looking where we were going either!"

"It's your fault I wasn't looking where we were going!"

"Whatever you say blonde..."

I turned my head at Luffy-ya and saw him listening to the conversation with interest, his lips were slightly parted and his eyes were looking at nowhere as he was focusing on his hearing. I felt my heart skip a beat as I cursed breathlessly; this is where my self-control breaks…

I leaned closer to those lips and captured them with mine, for a moment I thought I will be shoved away, but instead I felt a pair of hands griping my hoodie. Soon those soft, tasteful lips answered my kiss and I was more than pleased because of that. When my lips slowly left his I looked over Luffy-ya's expression and was surprised what I saw, his cheeks were a little red and he was looking at me with accusing eyes. "Took you long enough!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Luffy-ya rolled his eyes. "As I thought, you don't remember me at all! This is like the fourth camp we're in together! We even were at the same teams before, though it wasn't just the two of us…"

My brain slowly started digesting the information I received; it true that I'm going to every camp there is around these parts and as all of them are boring I never really paid much attention to my teammates… "Hmm, sorry, it seems I really didn't notice you before…"

I quickly put a peck on his lips. "How about we make it up later? We need a course to finish…"

The redness on Luffy-ya's cheeks increased, he quickly got out of the narrow niche we were in. "Pervert."

I chuckled lightly. "Weren't we going somewhere?"

Luffy-ya started walking and I grabbed his hand; that blush is too pretty to let it fade…

**A.N. Here, nice and fluffy, now I can get on with the not so fluffy story… Hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


End file.
